La volonté d'aider
by JunkyBoaz713
Summary: Trois ans se sont écoulés depuis la victoire à la Montagne Solitaire. Trois ans que Bilbo s'en est rentré chez lui sans prendre, depuis, la moindre nouvelle de ceux qu'il estimait avoir trahi. Mais un jour quelqu'un se présenta à lui. Quelqu'un qui lui fera réaliser que son cœur n'avait peut-être pas fait le chemin du retour, en revanche.
1. Prologue

**Ce qu'il faut savoir** : Les personnages présents dans cette fiction appartiennent à J. R. R. Tolkien, à l'exception d'un certain Nain qui est de mon invention.

La chronologie de cette histoire est assez compliquée, un chapitre en fera cas pour éclairer les esprits.

La Romance sera bien présente mais tardivement.

**Si jamais j'ai oublié quelque chose n'hésitez pas à me demander, je l'écrirai ultérieurement. Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Un jour, un grand magicien a dit qu'un grand pouvoir n'était pas toujours la solution.

Qu'un simple geste de bonté pouvait emmener au loin le brouillard qui noircit les cœurs.

Oh, bien peu de gens s'en doutent, mais certains ont cette bonté dans leur chair et dans leur cœur. Ils arrivent, avec de si petites choses, à embellir le quotidien de quiconque et apporter la lumière en chaque âme de ce monde.

L'histoire qui va être contée ici ne se transformera pas en légende, ni en chant, mais bon nombre de personnes s'en souviennent et la racontent à travers les âges.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le Rosier venu de l'Est

La tempête faisait rage dans la Comté.

Un vent violent hurlait aux fenêtres depuis plusieurs jours, la pluie martelait toits et chemins, champs et forêts sans jamais vouloir cesser et les éclairs se livraient bataille dans le ciel.

Du fond de son trou de Hobbit, Bilbo se faisait violence pour rester serein.

Il ne craignait pas l'orage, non ! Peut-être un peu mais jamais il ne le concéderait. Le tonnerre rendait sa lecture impossible et ne pas pouvoir lire alors que l'on est cloîtré chez soi l'irritait considérablement.

Il reposa son ouvrage sur la petite table qui se trouvait à côté de son fauteuil, souffla la bougie qui s'y trouvait et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer du thé. Un bon thé au jasmin et à la violette accompagné d'une ou deux tartines de confiture lui feraient le plus grand bien. Sans oublier, bien sûr, les petits gâteaux et un grand verre de lait chaud avec du miel !

Alors qu'il se saisissait d'une pâtisserie pour l'engloutir, trois grands coups à sa porte le figèrent net. Trois coups, se dit-il. Trois coups comme quand… Non, impossible ! Cela ne pouvait pas être lui. A cette pensée Bilbo déglutit et son gâteau lui échappa des doigts pour tomber dans la tasse de thé, éclaboussant le Hobbit qui ne tiqua pas. Il se leva d'abord lentement puis se dirigea vers l'entrée d'un pas décidé pour ouvrir la porte.  
Ce qu'il vit en premier fut un grand buste protégé d'une armure en cuir et recouverts tous deux d'une cape en laine bleue. C'était un Nain. Un Nain se tenait devant lui, trempé jusqu'à la moelle, le fixant de ses yeux clairs. Bilbo s'arrêta de respirer, il ne savait s'il devait pleurer de bonheur devant cet inconnu ou se méfier car effectivement, il ne connaissait pas ce Nain-là. Avant qu'il ne puisse prendre la parole ledit Nain le devança.

- Bien le bonsoir Monsieur, dit-il humblement en s'inclinant. Je m'excuse de vous importuner à cette heure tardive mais je crains fort de m'être égaré. Serait-il possible que vous m'indiquiez le chemin le plus rapide pour me rendre dans une auberge afin d'y passer la nuit ?

- Oh, non, non, non ! La prochaine auberge est bien loin et vous serez mort de froid bien avant d'y arriver !

Les épaules du Nain s'abaissèrent légèrement et son visage s'attrista quelque peu. Bilbo reprit aussitôt.

- Entrez donc ! Je ne peux laisser un maître Nain attraper la mort avec ce temps. Restez donc ici pour cette nuit, proposa le Hobbit en poussant son hôte à l'intérieur.

- Je… Je ne sais comment vous remercier cher Monsieur !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ôtez ces vêtements trempés et allez vous réchauffer devant la cheminée. Vous m'avez l'air gelé.

Bilbo conduisit son invité surprise devant l'âtre flamboyant, étonné que ce dernier ai été si poli et qu'il ne se soit pas présenté tout de suite mais il n'allait certainement pas en faire cas. Le jeune Nain ôta sa capuche et une abondante chevelure blonde et trempée, parsemée de tresses, fit son apparition. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient jusqu'au milieu du dos, la partie supérieure étant nouée en une tresse sobre. Deux nattes partant de derrière ses oreilles se rejoignaient sur son torse, également. Sa barbe en revanche n'était pas bien longue, du fait de sa jeunesse.

Le Hobbit couru en cuisine pour préparer quelque chose à manger. Il cuisina deux truites grillées, de la viande, écrasa quelques pommes de terre dans une assiette, sans oublier un gros morceau de fromage et une miche de pain. Quand il revint avec le plateau chargé son invité se tenait assis devant le feu, à même le sol, uniquement vêtu d'une paire de braies.

- Voici pour vous, maître Nain. Mangez, ça vous fera le plus grand bien.

- Que Aulë vous bénisse ! Mais à cause de moi votre tapis est plein d'eau.

- Soyez tranquille, c'est déjà moins inquiétant que la boue.

- Oui, sans doute ! Répondit le Nain en riant sans pour autant comprendre le sous-entendu.

Les deux compères se plongèrent dans le silence et le Nain se mit à manger de bon cœur en parcourant la pièce des yeux. Bilbo tendit une chope de bière à son invité et avisa le bras tatoué qui s'en empara. Un Rosier des Montagnes de l'Est.

- Vous devez venir de bien loin, si ces fleurs qui ornent entièrement votre bras sont bien celles auxquelles je pense.

- En effet, déclara le jeune Nain en fixant Bilbo dans les yeux. Il est temps pour moi de décliner mon identité. Je m'appelle Anagrim et je viens de l'Est, au-delà d'Erebor. Pour vous servir, rajouta le jeune Nain en s'inclinant.

- Vous connaissez Erebor ? S'écria Bilbo.

Il réalisa ensuite que sa question était purement idiote. Quel Nain ne connaîtrait pas l'une des plus grandes citées enfouies de la Terre du Milieu ?

- Bien évidemment ! S'exclama Anagrim en explosant de rire, ce qui fit rougir le Hobbit. J'y ai fait halte pendant mon voyage.

- C'était quand ? Comment était-ce ?

Le Nain devina aisément que Bilbo voulait savoir ce qu'il était advenu de la citée après sa reconquête par le clan Durin, même s'il était encore loin de la vérité.

- C'était il y a de ça presque deux ans et… jamais je n'avais vu de lieu plus magnifique !

- Voulez-vous bien me raconter ?

Sans même réfléchir Bilbo saisi le Nain par le bras et le fit s'asseoir dans son fauteuil avant de prendre un coussin et de s'installer devant lui. Anagrim bu une gorgée et entama son récit.

* * *

Voici le premier chapitre, en espérant que vous aillez apprécié. Je sais que le faciès d'Anagrim n'est pas évident à s'imaginer donc j'ai réalisé son portrait, c'est la photo de l'histoire.

Pour l'organisation des chapitres ce sera particulier : Dans le chapitre 2 Anagrim racontera son arrivée à Erebor à son hôte et il fera de même tous les deux chapitres jusqu'à ce qu'il ai tout raconté.

Pour Bilbo j'avoue que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de travailler avec un personne qui avait le même caractère que le sien donc il est possible que je ne m'y prenne pas très bien. N'hésitez pas à me reprendre et je ferai les corrections nécessaires.


End file.
